Don't Trust a Snake
by softnerd
Summary: The twins never had it easy. They were homeless criminal teens, now with mythical creatures trying to kill them. And now, with the threat of ancient, rival gods against Olympus- the gods are forced to place their fate into their unprepared hands...*redo*
1. Diablos

_Diablos_

Sirens blared as a young girl and boy sprinted across time square, a police officer's radio went off,

_We have a 211 in progress, suspects are teenagers, young dark haired male and female. Teenaged, approximately fifteen years of age. Suspects are currently pursued being up Broadway in Times Square._

The slightly pudgy police officer's eyes traveled through the crowd until he spotted a tall black haired boy being dragged by the elbow by a little black haired girl. The cop scrambled to get out his whistle, and began pushing people out of the way as he ran after them. The girl laughed, brushing her curly black locks behind her ear as she ran down the alley. Much to the shock of the police officer, the guy flipped him off and followed the girl, winking suggestively as he ran after his companion. The cop spluttered and whipped out his gun, and winced as he shot out blindly, almost hitting the boy. The kid paid no mind, as the bullet miraculously ricocheted off the metal piping lining the alleyway and got the officer's car directly the front tire, it comically deflated as the officer let out a string of profanities.

The boy continued to laugh at the hefty officer, shaking off the unpleasant last adrenaline boost from the gunfire. He shook his head, the ringing bothering him a little. He realized he had know idea where his sister was, and panicked a little as he heard more sirens approaching, and the last officer's yells approaching.

He sighed, relieved when he spotted his small sister struggling to reach the fire escape latter, abandoning her purse subtly filled to the top with snacks, wallets, watches, an old, crappy handgun and the boy's beloved six pack. He laughed a little and grabbed the girl by her legs and hoisted her above his head so she could easily yank the fire escape down. The girl scowled down at him, sticking her tongue out childishly as she crawled up onto the ledge.

"Not my fault, elfy." The girl, Lily Kallie Pierce, rolled her eyes and took her purse before struggling to yank her brother, Charlie Hector's lanky form up onto the fire escape. They heard the blaring noises of sirens in the distance, and Charlie licked his lips, excited like he was gonna piss himself and scared as shit all in one. He looked at his sister, though, and decided he didn't want to take any more chances with all five feet of her.

"Okay! Time to go…" His sister was looking past him hazily, Charlie looked behind himself and nothing was there, he waved his hand in front of her face, "Yo! Lily, like _now."_ Lily nodded and rushed up the stairs until they hit the final level, getting one foot on an apartment's window ledge Charlie wrapped his arms around Lily's legs at the knee and hoisted her up. She scrambled onto the roof's ledge and climbed over, reaching down to assist her brother.

The boy slung her purse over first, and laughed as they sat down onto the roof, waiting for the heat to die down, the sirens to fade until they could finally go home. It was so quiet already though. Lily heard a brief shuffle of feet below and peaked over the edge, then rising to stand.

"I think they're gone, Chuck." Charlie scowled at the name, and rose too. Then a brief shot rang out, and Charlie felt a burning in his shoulder. Lily screamed and Charlie fell to the ground, clutching his throbbing shoulder.

"Fuck! Where the hell'd that come from, Lily?" Lily panicked, her hands dancing around the wound, desperate to help, unsure of what to do.

"I-I don't know, I didn't see anyone!" A loud yell rang out from below,

"I got the boy in the arm, sir!" Lily felt a rush of rage, and reached into her bag for the handgun, and Charlie stopped her hand,

"Insult to injury- let's get the hell out of here." Her cerulean eyes flashed for a moment, "_Please, Lily._" He begged. Lily exhaled and nodded rapidly,

"Fine, okay…" She looked for an escape, a door to the inside of the building, she shakily stood and ran to it. Locked. Anything else? Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. They were cornered from the fire escapes on both sides. _Dammit! _

Suddenly she heard a squawk and turned on her heal, there was a huge, grey bird pecking at the tiling lining the roof. Lily quirked an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was wrong with the thing. The huge bird flew away with a deafening cry, and Lily looked over to where it had been pecking, when she stepped on the tile, she felt it shudder beneath her. Very cheaply made, if you asked her, but she wasn't about to complain. She pushed down and jumped and clawed at the tile, as Charlie winced and groaned as he slowly slipped into shock over the flesh wound. She managed to get the tile cracked enough to slip a hand through, she heard a high-pitched gasp and pressed her eye to the floor. A toddler was staring up at her, a look of innocent awe in his eyes. Lily bit her lip and said to him sweetly,

"Hi, sweetheart! Sweetie, my name's Lily and I need you to do a big favor for me." The boy made no reaction, his eyes wide, and looked as if he was about to shout for his mother or something.

"Kay." He murmured, a smile lighting up his cute face. Lily blinked and nodded,

"I need you to come up here and open the door to the roof, okay, munchkin?" The boy stood up, teddy bear in arms and waddled over to his apartment door, Lily heard the crack of his door and rushed over to her brother, propping up his much-larger form onto her body. She half-dragged him over to the roof door and began crying softly as his blood dripped onto her forehead and neck. The door opened, the little boy beaming, then suddenly he looked very confused,

"Thanks, kid." Charlie murmured, and the boy stepped out of the way as Lily dragged her brother down the staircase, the little boy following behind.

Lily rushed out onto each of the flights of stairs in the apartment building, her shoulder and heart aching, and made their escape down the block whilst the police tried to figure out where they'd gone so fast.

* * *

Lily and Charlie flinched visibly as a tall, blonde haired man walked toward them. They sat in the hospital, Charlie rested comfortably in his hospital bed, Lily perched protectively at his side. Charlie had gotten stitches once their "father" had come in. Their "father" was exactly the reason they were so petrified, his name was Alexei, something like a friend of a friend of Charlie, he'd owed them a favor or two and allowed them to live in one of his apartments with an extremely minuscule and flexible rent. Alexei turned toward the two of them, pulling the blue curtain as he walked toward Charlie's hospital bed, the two bags belonging to Lily and Charlie he dropped on the floor as he walked in didn't go unnoticed by the twins.

"What _the fuck _were you two lunatics thinking?" Alexei hissed, Charlie and Lily glanced at each other. Lily's hand slipped out of her brother's grip as she stepped forward,

"Well, we needed the money, and we were...y'know, out of options?" She smiled, half-heartedly.

"Shut up, Lily, your not getting out of this one. I put up with all this shit, and I practically treat you guys like family and you…" Alexei sighed, his heavy Quebec accent mingling with his anger made his words almost inaudible, as he ran a hand though his hair, tugging at his ashy strands. "Look, I can understand that your...lifestyle, is very…unique…I've been there, I've been in the same boat! But look, I can will only go so far. It's not exactly like the rest of my roomers enjoy living under the same roof as two little criminals- one day you're gonna steal something that's not fuckin' Cherrios and a zippo, or something worse than this is gonna happen and-"

"Hey, hold on a sec," Charlie intervened "That's our damn klepto-"

"Your guys' kleptomania, I know, I know..."

"And our-"

"OCD, ADD, I know the shitty sob story, Charlie!" Alexei calmed himself, cursing under his breath, and then turning his softened brown eyes to Lily and Charlie. Lily's face was flushed, while Charlie simply glared at nothing in particular, his fists white.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry, I love you both, I do. But…Look, I have a family to look after, baby doll. J'aime bien toi demux, but I can't risk having you get shot one day under the same roof where my babies sleep." Charlie exhaled sharply, his color draining from his face.

"W-What?" Lily stuttered. Charlie's own blue eyes were covered by his sleek dark hair, that had now dropped in front of his eyes, though not covering his deep frown.

"I'm sorry, you can't stay with me anymore, kids." On that he turned away, his eyebrows forwarding and biting his lower lip, evidently trying to keep his good nature under control to not change his mind. Lily frowned, turning to Charlie, who ripped the iv's from his arm in frustration, and sat up to leave.

"So…now what, we go running back to Eric?" Charlie's gaze hardened,

"I'm not asking that creep for anything. We'll do fine on our own."

* * *

redo kids cause my writing sucked ass

I know that was short but I promise I'll do more next time! : )

okay and to clarify- her name is Lily Kallie Pierce


	2. Vines

_Promise_

Curious looks were cast downward at a child as he walked through Soul Society, with an expedition set stubbornly into his mind, an amusingly stern look placed firmly on his soft face. His cloudy gray eyes fixed firmly on the path ahead, with soft dark curls hanging down over his forehead.

_"Mom!" _The boy cried out, looking up to the rooftops as if expecting his stern, but loving mother to jump down and kiss him, to his disappointment he received no such reaction. Not even his father had arrived to collect him, as he usually did not a moment after any form of his son's cry rang out. Byakuya was just that kind of father, not the warmest...but always there. The irritated little boy pouted, and took note of the darkening sky. His nanny was probably worried sick, since his parents were probably out doing their respective duties in their Squads. The boy's pout deepened, they were always out. Everyone but him had their own Squad. Even his cousin Kaien was going to have a Squad very soon, he'd inherited his father's skills with a zanpakto and his mother's kido abilities, and his grandfather, Isshin's likability. It wasn't fair. And he didn't even use it! All he did was wander around with the Matsumoto guy and talk to pretty girls, and even _kiss _them, like it was nothing!

He began to panic, it was dark, now. He shouldn't have left home. He should've just stayed and waited at home,. But he wanted his mom and dad _now._

The tears rolled down his cheeks as the streets of Soul Society emptied as the night wore on. _Where are they? Dad always finds me by now. _He thought, terrified. He remembered the last time his dad hadn't come to get him.

_His mommy was crying. He remembered that much. He couldn't recollect much of the incident, but he knew his mother had been sobbing. Simply because his mother was the toughest person he knew, she never, ever cried. She never smiled much, either, though. Not that he could remember. He couldn't see his mommy's face, as her long jet-black hair acted as a curtain to hide her brief lapse in strength. Auntie Yoruichi was there too, a comforting hand on Mommy's shaking shoulder, as Uncle Strawberry was hugging Auntie Ruki. Their whole family waited outside of Squad 4's emergency wing. Now, the little boy was sitting between his Auntie Ruki, who had his cousin, baby Mamoru in her arms- clad in his Chappy pajamas- and Uncle Ichigo. His young, pre-teen cousin Kaien's lanky form was sprawled out over three chairs a little ways away, snoring loudly while scratching at his messy dark hair as he slept. His cousin Hisana Masaki, several years younger than Kai and less than a year younger than himself, was curled up on the other side of her father, sleeping quietly._

_Rukia had stopped crying over her brother a while ago, and now was resting too, along with little 'Maru. __Ichigo had his hand running comfortingly through his nephew's soft hair, an arm around his nephew and Sani. Adulthood had sharpened his previously youthful features, and a light after-shave decorated his cheekbones, but fatherhood had softened his eyes. He smiled gently at his nephew._

_"Will Daddy die?" The little boy looked up at his uncle. Not for the first time, Ichigo blinked with surprise at the blatant emotion displayed in the boy's smoky eyes Ichigo generally knew to be void of all feeling. Excluding particular instances. Ichigo swept his hand through the boy's dark hair, to get a better look at his eyes as the child clutched his toy Seaweed Ambassador.  
_

_"Nah, Sojun. Your old man'll be fine, okay?" Little Sojun Kuchiki didn't look entirely convinced, but nodded, trusting his uncle's words, snuggling closer to him and fisting Ichigo's Squad 5 captain's haori._

_"Jun?" A high voice sounded from the other side of the room. Ichigo and Sojun turned to see Captain Abarai of the Ninth Squad, carrying his daughter Aimi, who was squirming to be released from her father's arms. He obliged, and Ichigo stood up with Sojun and placed his nephew beside Aimi._

_Aimi bit her lip, uncharacteristically not knowing what to say, so she took his hand in her tiny palm and squeezed it,_

_"Sorry 'bout your daddy, Jun." Sojun sniffed slightly, and nodded in thanks, not meeting her chocolate brown eyes. Renji rubbed Sojun's head comfortingly,_

_"He'll be okay, squirt. Captain Kuchiki's dealt with worse. I fought him once, kicked his ass, too." Renji encouraged, Sojun quirked his eyebrow in a way that was too familiar to the two captains._

_"Mommy said Daddy_ _kicked _your _butt_, _Renji._"_ Renji blushed, slightly irritated by the bright little boy, as Aimi bit her lower lip to keep from giggling. Renji noticed his little daughter's muffled laughter and pushed her head down slightly, ruffling her already-messy bright red hair. She scowled at him, and wrinkled her little nose irritatedly, but ignored Renji, focusing on her friend's gloomy face._

_"Wanna go bug Kitty lady?" She suggested with a hopeful little smile, her smile fell when Sojun didn't react,_

_"Nuh-uh. She's with Mommy. Mommy's sad." Sojun explained._

_"Oh," Was Aimi's quiet reply, and grasped her father's hand, her lip quivering for her friend. Sojun and Aimi sat down on the floor and fiddled with some toys, as Renji and Ichigo discussed the situation,_

_"So what happened anyway?" Renji inquired, titling his head away from the children, Ichigo sighed, lowering his voice to not worry his nephew,_

_"Squad three was ambushed by some high-leveled hollow. The details are still pretty limited, but Byakuya's squad arrived to back them up, and Byakuya...well yeah." Renji's brows forwarded,_

_"How the other Captain Kuchiki taking it?" Ichigo's lips twitched in a smirk,_

_"Don't let her hear you calling her that. Soi Fon_ _almost took my eye out for calling her 'Kuchiki'...granted she was pregnant then, but still. I wouldn't push it, man." Renji smirked,_

_"Yeah, Byakuya and Soi Fon were both on edge during that whole thing." The red-haired captain remembered, wincing at the memories.  
_

_"Thing? Oh, yeah. Byakuya was mortified," Ichigo chuckled, "A_ 'noble Kuchiki' _having a child out of...what'd he call it, again?"_

_"Wedlock. A little surprising considering the circumstances...Kinda out of character for them to...uh" Renji broke off, looking to his young daughter, then looked, back to Ichigo, and Ichigo caught the meaning, "Well, to...'visit the cabbage patch' even though it was arranged and all that shit." Aimi turned around and scowled at her father, but quickly went back to her game with Sojun._

_"Yeah, that. Yoruichi was thrilled." A loud cough echoed in the room, and the two captain's turned swiftly to see __Yoruichi standing there, a look that said "I am so telling them later.". They froze, horrified._

_"Hey, Jun!" Yoruichi bellowed, Sojun looked up and rushed over to his auntie, Yoruichi bent down out of routine and held Sojun, albeit awkwardly due to her slight bump protruding from her stomach._

_"Your daddy's awake, kid. Wanna see him and your mommy?" Sojun nodded furiously, nestling against Yoruichi, yawning widely._

_"Uh-huh, let's go!" Sojun murmured, sticking his tiny thumb in his mouth. Yoruichi smiled at her godson, kissing his plump little cheek._

_Yoruichi carried Sojun into the hospital room where his mother sat with a chair drawn close to her husband's bedside. Bandages encased Byakuya, and Soi Fon's cloudy eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by deep lines from lack of sleep. Her arms acted as a pillow against Byakuya's bed. She looked up as her beloved mentor entered with her son, and Yoruichi set Sojun down beside his mother._

_Soi Fon lifted Sojun's tiny body onto her lap, kissing his soft head with a murmur of, "Hello, Jun." Sojun didn't argue with the nickname, though extremely surprised by his usually-stoic mother's affectionate tone and focused on his father._

_Soi Fon touched Byakuya's shoulder gently, still holding her child close to her. Soi Fon's long, ebony hair fell lightly onto her son's shoulders. The Squad Two Captain had aged only slightly, and was still undeniably beautiful, her previous short hair cut had grown out to her back. Her eyes were lined with soft eyelashes, and were bloodshot from hours of panicking and grief. Though, their marriage was loveless in the traditional sense, originated out of obligation, they did share a strong friendship. And a beautiful child._

_"Byakuya," She murmured, her voice uncharacteristically soft and weak, "Sojun is here..." Byakuya opened a slate grey eye and his gaze softened as it settled on his child.  
_

_"Son...what did you do yesterday?" He whispered, trying to keep a sense of normalcy for the little child. Sojun beamed,_

_"I went to my studies like you told me to, Daddy. And after Uncle Strawberry and Auntie Ruki came by to our house and picked me up and brought me to a play date with Aimi and her mommy, too. I thought it was weird 'cause you always bring me, but since it was Auntie Ruki and not Uncle Pinball or something, so I knew it was okay. Oh! And baby 'Maru barfed on Uncle Strawberry on the way there! And Auntie Ruki, Sani and Kai were laughing because Uncle Strawberry got really grossed out! It was _really _funny!" Byakuya's lips twitched in a weak smile,_

_"That's nice, son." Soi Fon smiled softly, smoothing her son's dark hair._

_"You're gonna get better, right?" Sojun inquired taking note of the tubes surrounding his father._

_"Yes, son. I'll be fine." Soi Fon smiled sadly at Byakuya's soft words._

_"Promise? And promise you'll always pick me up, and never, ever leave me. Ever. Ever. Ever. Cause baby 'Maru barfs too much, anyway. And Uncle Strawberry and Auntie Rukia are too loud. I still love 'em, though." Sojun stuck his tiny pinky finger out in front of his father, and his grin faltered, "And Kai's friend Kin said his daddy left him and his mommy, too. But...his daddy couldn't come back because he went to sleep like Aunt Hisana...and Kin gets sad about it really quick...An' he and Kai were talking and saying you might go to sleep, too." Sojun's eyes glistened, his lip quivering. Byakuya's eyes blinked as he put what his son was saying together. The noble nodded, and Byakuya raised his hand and locked his own finger around his child's,  
_

_"I promise, son. I'll be with you, always."_

"Sojun? Where have you been, child?" Now, Sojun Kuchiki slept against a wall on the street of Soul Society, he rubbed his eyes and looked up to see his father's livid face,

"Answer me, boy!" Sojun's lip quivered,

"I was just making sure..." Sojun replied weakly. Byakuya's glare didn't falter, but he pulled his son gently up from the ground.

"What? That you could frighten your family half to death? Was all this for attention, Sojun?" His voice was quiet and cold, laced with evident frustration. Sojun frowned and shook his head,

"Just making sure you'll always find me and get me, and protect me... Like you promised." Byakuya's glare vanished in a flash, and his eyes softened, he sighed,

"Sojun, I will always find you, wherever you are, I'll be there, you know this. You're my child, and I care for you dearly." Sojun nodded,

"I know."

"But promise me you'll never scare us like this ever again. Your mother was panicking, as was your Aunt," Byakuya's eyebrows scrunched with dislike for the woman, and Sojun had to hold back a smirk, "Isshin Kurosaki rounded up a search party...he was quiet determined to find his 'helpless little grandbaby', despite the fact you two have no blood relation...Captain Kurosaki and your Aunt Rukia have been looking for you in every district they could think of with Kaien trailing behind with Kaien's friend Kin Matusmoto." Byakuya sighed with exasperation as he and Sojun began to walk home, Sojun beamed,

"I love them, they're funny!" The boy laughed, Byakuya smiled at his child,

"I know."

"I love you too, Dad. And I'm _really _sorry." Sojun looked nervously up at his father's face. Byakuya took his son's hand in his, and patted Sojun's head, letting himself smile gently,

"I know."

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! :'(**

i purposely made byakuya a little "OOC" because it would be impossible for a person not change through fatherhood and this is my interpretation of a slight change

yes i altered the pairing of Byachiru because i grew out of that 3 day long phase. **FTW**

**Okay, so I altered Byakuya and Soi Fon's marriage a few times (sorry) and it was arranged, and they weren't happy about it at all. Sojun was the result of a drunken stupor (evidently egged on by Yoruichi...and Renji) they were extremely upset, and were then forced into the marriage. They became very good friends, and raised Sojun in a relatively stable household for several years, this was one of the good ones. Then...something happened that caused their already unhealthy, not-really-real marriage (basically entirely off of obligation, and for Sojun- which is understandable) to completely fall apart.**

I'd love to do a collection of oneshots about Sojun, just because I like the potential he presents. Like, let's face it you can't give Byakuya a kid without some father-son friction, just because Byakuya _is_Byakuya and has some serious repression stuff going on there, despite how much I love him the emotional distancing would be huge in the parenting department.

-kin matsumoto? figure that out, kids. ;) ps gin. will. be. resurection'd (NOT MISPELLED ^_^- SAME GOES FOR ULQUIORRA _)

**FTW- I LOVE HISAGI AND ALL BUT I SAY "NO" TO ANYTHING OTHER THAN GINRAN OR GIN+RAN= ANGSTY LOVECHILD (look out for that upcoming fic, kiddies ^_^ summers approaching= long flights=expect multiple chapters)**


	3. Camp Half Blood

_I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON- rick riordan does...I do own Charlie & Lila Pierce and some other oc's...and I wish i owned travis & connor stoll (giggles creepily)..._

_ps. kleptomania is a dicease that causes people to steal things compulsively and sometimes they do it without them even knowing like they could put a bracelet in their pocket and not realize they did it. _

_hey ps. guess who's kids they are- it's not who you think, there's gonna be a huge twist. : )_

LILA'S POV

* * *

I stared out the window of the car, lost in my thoughts. Of our abandonment, our mother...our mother's death... my secrets I'd never even shared with my brother, my best friend.

_After all this time, why a sudden interest in us? After everything, why now? _I could hardly believe any of this. I looked over to my right side to see Pollux driving, and I was barely in the mood to converse, I considered talking to my brother, but I opted to indulge in whatever time I had to myself left, who knows where they'd bring us, would we die, who was our father?

* * *

_"...we were sent by your father." Charlie's mouth clenched, and I stuttered, unable to find words.  
"We had a father," Charlie all but growled. I swallowed, biting my lip, as I caught this Pollux kid's meaning.  
"Y-You mean, our _**_biological _**_father." Pollux and Will nodded, his hand slacking and I felt the vines' vice grip release from my wrists and ankles. I saw Charlie out of the corner of my eyes, sitting up and rubbing his wrists. _

_"Yeah, you know anythin' 'bout him? The head guys at camp we're bein' all vague and mysterious. Only told us your names." Will said. _

_ As he said this, my mind jumped back six years, to that night in the dark alley with my mother, the bloodthirsty monsters, the dark haired man who carried me home. But, I kept my mouth shut, my brother couldn't know that I'd kept that from him because of my selfish fears. _

_"No, our mother never told us," I lied, Pollux nodded, but Will still looked wary for a moment, but appeared to buy it after a few moments. _

_"Okay, so what's this prissy camp your going on about." Charlie grumbled, crossing his arms and flipping his dark hair. And you call _**_that _**_prissy. _

_"It's a camp for half-bloods, or demigods, which is what you are...usually they'd send a satyr, but they're kinda low on 'em now." _

_"Demigods- like that Perseus guy in the movie?" Charlie asked, I rolled my eyes, Will laughed,_

_"Exactly, 'cept I doubt your Zeus' kids. More likely Ares or Apollo." I nodded, but for some reason, I doubted being Apollo's kid. I couldn't envision myself as a sister to this boy, no similarities. _

_"Who's Ares?" My brother asked, okay, we hadn't been to school in 3 years, that's no excuse to suddenly forget seventh grade english! And he watched Hercules as a baby what- fifty times? I was about to scold him when Pollux answered,  
"He's the God of War, Charlie, he's super edgy and a bit of a pain-" Will nudged him, glaring. Pollux rolled his eyes, and I smiled at his gesture. _

_"Ignore, Pollux, you'll get in trouble if ya' don't." Will advised. Then Pollux shrugged, pointing to the sky,_

_"Gotta agree with him there, they're _**_always _**_watching. Kinda creepy, actually, like, overly attractive, powerful stalkers. But super horny, too-" Will smacked his arm, and thunder boomed overhead, Pollux grimaced,  
"Sorry!" He yelled at the sky. I held back a laugh.  
"So...how old are you guys," I asked, genuinely curious, they looked old enough to be in college- what college kid goes to _**_camp? _**

_"I'm eighteen, Willie, here, is nineteen. He's the old man of camp," Will scowled at him, _

_"First off, _**_do not _**_call me Willie- an' Pollux is the boozer's brat." Another round of the thunder rang out, and Pollux smirked, _

_"Thanks, Dad!" He yelled up at the sky, again. I smiled, maybe this didn't suck too badly, they seem like good people. _

_"So, are you-"  
_

* * *

I jerked up, jolted out of my memory, as someone shook me, I rubbed my eyes, the sky was bright and sunny, and I was staring directly into deep violet eyes, Pollux's, he smiled.  
"We're here!" He said, cheerfully. I greeted him and thanked him as he opened my door for me, and was surprised when I saw dozens of kids running around outside, Pollux was right- these gods _are _super horny. I saw two boys being chased by a tall girl with a sword and a panicking mexican boy running after all of them, trying to control the chaos. I gasped as I saw flying horses with surprisingly young passengers flying high overhead, like birds,  
"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."


	4. Meet the Stoll's

__

**Travis' POV**

I screamed with terror as Clarisse chased Connor and I, and Chris- the traitor! Wait, not a good word choice. Um, backstabber? No, that's even meaner. Connor and I still never really got over him leaving the cabin, or Luke, for that matter. But, you know how it is, life goes on.

And now everyone's favorite sociopath in the making, was chasing us through camp, screaming about something to do with her underwear? This time, I had nothing to do with it, but Connor was grinning like an idiot, so I had a good idea who's idea it was. Idiot. You just don't mess with La Rue unless you want death. And Connor's still a virgin, so I don't think he thought it through.

I was gasping for air as we rounded around a group of Apollo boys, and saw our cabin in reach. This was one of the rare occasions I was grateful to Hermes- the man's fast, so, we are too! And us being, well "The Stoll Brothers", we spend a lot of time running from angry people with sharp objects. We reached were just outside our cabin, when we slammed into Pollux, Dionysus's only kid, who was standing by two kids I hadn't seen around before. A girl and a boy, around my age, were staring at me with curiosity.

The boy reminded me of Nico, dark hair, dark clothes and a dark look on his face that just made me either want to run or ask him what the Hades his problem was, the only happy thing about him was he had super bright blue eyes, they looked familiar to me, though I couldn't remember where I'd seen them. And even his eyes looked darker than they should be, like this was the last place in the world he wanted to be. The girl, on the other hand, looked nothing like the boy. Except her eyes, which looked so much happier and inviting than the goth-looking kid's, and again looked so familiar. She was pretty with pale skin and full lips, but looked like she didn't eat much, and not like the Aphrodite girls who starve themselves, she just looked like she didn't have the option. She had messy, unkept, curly blonde hair to her back and was wearing clothes that looked at least four sizes too big for her. They each were holding small backpacks that looked dirty and old. Both the usual demigod-orphan case.

"Hey, Booze, sorry 'bout that!" Connor laughed, jumping up from the ground and pulling Pollux up. Pollux rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname,  
"S'okay, dolphin boy." Connor glowered at Pollux, who was now smirking. Pollux was a really nice guy, but there was one incident back when Connor was 10 and Pollux was 12, that Pollux "accidentally" turned Connor into a dolphin. And so 'dolphin boy' was born.

"Yeah, yeah, so who are these kids. Hi- by the way, I'm Connor Stoll," Connor said, winking at the pretty blonde. She smiled at him, but the boy glowered even more at Connor. I rolled my eyes,

"Uh-huh, this is my little man-whore brother." Connor pushed me, "And I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes," The blonde girl smiled and held out her out her fist instead of her whole hand, I smiled when she fist-bumped Connor and I.  
"I'm Lila Violet Pierce, and the zombie-boy is my brother, Charlie Blair Pierce." Charlie nodded at us, and I gave a small, awkward wave. I heard Addy Robins, daughter of Apollo, yell out,

"Hey, Pollux! Your dad turned Alex into a dolphin again!" Pollux sighed, and turned to Lila and Charlie, apologetically chuckling,

"The man doesn't understand that turning kids into animals isn't a healthy way to entertain yourself...ah, well, sorry- but the Stoll's will make sure nothing injures, kills or explodes you, and I'll see you guys later for sword practice, 'kay?" He smiled at Lila and Charlie, and lingered as he grinned at Lila, before dashing off to talk sense into his nut-so dad. I grinned,  
"You guys ready to raise some hell?" Connor cheered, throwing his hands into the air. Lila laughed, and Charlie rolled his eyes bitterly.  
"Raise hell, later, bro'!" I smiled, before throwing an arm casually around the girl,

"First, let's get you all 'situated' and what not, get you a sharp thing to hit people with, and...I'm guessing we need to get you over to our friendly neighborhood horse-man..." Charlie's eyes got wide, and Lila murmured,

"Cool!" Connor laughed at pushed the door open, I still hadn't gotten used to how quiet our cabin had become. Before, we had up to twenty five kids in our cabin, it'd been that when since Connor and I had first come here when Connor was 6 and I was 7, ten years ago. And now, ever since the huge battle a little over six months ago, so many of our cabin had either been claimed, or killed. Thank the Gods, they'd almost all been claimed. Now we only had eight, four of dad's kids, our big bro' Chris, C-Man and I and our baby bro' Theo who only got here about a week ago, and was always crying about missing his mom.

And four unclaimed kids. Lila and Charlie, and these other two who got here a little over a week ago, this crazy little six-year-old girl, Marley, who we personally IM'd our old man to make sure she wasn't our sister, she isn't. And and an eleven year old devil spawn child named Olivia who was always yelling at us to stop being so dumb. I didn't blame any of the gods for not wanting to claim her.

Lila looked around our cabin, grinning widely as she did so, then she gasped as she spotted our, uh, "borrowed" t.v behind our bunks and our gaming systems, also, uh, "borrowed".

"Is this the new Halo! Oh my God-" I laughed, then looked up, nervously,  
"Gods, now, sorry, Li' but the big boy's upstairs get jealous when you give credit to the catholic dude." Lila blushed and nodded, still jumping up and down excitedly.

"Anyway, I wanted to snag this from a store I walked by, but Charlie wouldn't let me, but you have it! Oh my...Gods can I play it?" Connor laughed,

"Totally! But, we should probably see Chiron and Mr.D, the horse-dude, first," Lila nodded,  
"Wait- no," Connor back-tracked, "Chiron's the horse dude- not Mr.D, he the dolphin-dude." Lila got a confused look on her face,

"There's a dolphin-man?" She gasped, Connor groaned,  
"No- wait, um..." He scratched his head, I laughed,

"Chiron's a horse dude and Mr. D's a god who got booted from Olympus, you know, Dionysus, god of booze and naked girls." Thunder boomed over head, and I could practically feel my skin grow scales,  
"Uh, I mean- God of Handsome-ness, a-and merriment!" I stuttered, yelling to the sky. Lila and Connor laughed, and Charlie smirked,  
"C'mon, let's get you guys over to Chiron and Pollux's dad."

* * *

Bit of a filler chapter to tie things together, does it suck or something?


	5. Claimed

Chapitre Cinq- that's right im a smart ass 8th grade-level french speaker! lol- kk it's a bit short but im exhausted so yeah **READ AND REVIEW OR ILL FIND YOU (**jk...sort of...)

**LILA POV**

* * *

I aloud myself to being led around by the Stoll's until we were in sight of two tall men, one of which greatly resembled the nice boy in the car, Pollux, and the other...as Travis, Connor, Charlie and I got closer, I saw that the second man wasn't a man at all, he had a body of horse! What the hell? I staggered slightly, overcome with surprise over what had happened, and it seemed to all be sinking in, that all these mythological things I'd seen in Narnia were real, and my dad who ditched my mother after knocking her up was a fucking _Greek god! _

As I fell behind, as Travis and Connor announced themselves to the two men- well, one horse-man and one who-knows-what! I noticed in a blur Pollux had shown up, and had been the first to noticed I'd fallen behind, so he gently nudged me forward.  
"Mr. D, Chiron, this is Lila and Charlie Pierce, they're the kids you sent Will and I out to get-" The one who looked like Pollux interrupted him,

"Yes, yes, we're well aware of who they are. So are the new demi-brats unclaimed or what?" Pollux shook his head,

"Unclaimed," The horse-man, Chiron, looked thoughtful and shook his head,

"You're both fifteen, aren't you?" Charlie nodded, and I just swallowed, still dazed. Chiron frowned,  
"Percy will be upset." Oh, great, is Percy code for some weird super powered unicorn?

"Who's Percy?" I forced out, somehow managing to find my voice. Mr. D turned toward me, ask if he just realized I was there.  
"Pedro is Poseidon's son, Lola." Pollux narrowed his eyes at his look-a-like.  
"Lila, Dad. Honestly you've known her name for thirty seconds and you forget it." Dad? I thought Pollux's father was the god, Dionysus. Wait, Mr. D? This guy was a _god_? I felt the breath in my lungs leave me, and struggled to focus on the scene playing out in front of me.  
Pollux's father rolled his eyes, a cocky smirk plastered to his face as he waved his hand, and a diet coke appeared out of no where in his other hand.

"Pollux, all these hero brats mold together after so long. Your little girlfriend isn't much of an exception." Pollux made some sort of protest, blushing furiously. But then my gaze wandered to a boy, who couldn't be much older than I was, walking hand and hand with a green skinned girl with elf ears. The boy had the legs of a goat and goat horns topping his mop of hair.

I felt dizzy.

Suddenly, I felt the rest of the world falling away, and as I lapsed into unconsciousness, I felt warm arms catch me softly.

As I fell onto the ground, black clouds clouding my vision, I saw a flash of light appear over Charlie and I, and I heard someone's voice ring out,

"All hail Charlie and Lila, children of..."

I saw my mother's face as I surrendered to the darkness.


	6. Blood and a Jacket

Okay, from here it will mostly be Lila's POV, but sometimes it'll switch to Pollux or something

**LILA'S POV **

* * *

I heard people calling my name, and I caught flashes of people's faces looking down at me, worriedly. I tried briefly to focus on them, but I was drawn into the darkness by the startling face of my mom, if you could call her that. And I was suddenly dragged back in time, to the most terrifying night of my life. The night that should've been the most tragic and sad nights for me, like it would be for other children. For other daughters. But not for me.

* * *

_"I can't believe how stupid and reckless you are, Lila!" The beautiful, tall, tanned brunette, Elaine Pierce, was striding down 63rd street. She was roughly tugging a tiny, milky skinned girl with curly blonde hair, by the little girl's frail arm. Her little daughter, Lila. Me, when I was only nine years old. We were attracting concerned looks from people on the street, which worried Elaine. Her public image was everything to her, so she tugged me into a dark alleyway, and even darker now, far past midnight. And she slapped me harshly across my face, I bit my lip to keep in from quivering. I flinched as my mother grabbed my wrists as she crouched down in front of me, spitting in my face, _

_"I had to miss my fashion show to get _**_you _**_out of jail, again, you little shit!" I winced, looking into my mother's angry brown eyes, _

_"Your just lucky your fucking father wouldn't let me get rid of you! I'd me so much better off without you ever being born!" I'd heard her say this many times over in my life, she never apologized, but instead bribed me to worship her. She always needed attention. From me, from my brother, my stepfather. _

_So she'd shower me with presents I didn't want. Things like, dolls had never interested me. I liked cars and baseball. Neither did dresses. I thought they were icky. I liked jeans and big football jerseys, like Charlie. She continued to bark in my face, _

_"Are you even listening to me?" She yelled, my tiny lip quivered, and she slapped me again, with more force, so that I fell to the ground my arm scratching the brick beneath me so it bled. Before my mother could react, a horrible, high pitch nose spoke from behind us._

_"Thatsss not very nicccce, ladyyy." _

_ When I was often left alone in my house, I liked to watch television, I'd heard what snakes sound like from there. This was far worse, a snake's tongue mingled with a human's. And my mother gasped and turned to look over her shoulder, as did I, and we both saw a woman with stringy brown hair to her waist. She had baggy jeans on, and a cropped t-shirt up to her breasts. My mother looked at her with disgust looking her up and down. _

_"This is a private family matter, bitch, leave us alone." My mother put her fist to her hip, and I winced, something about this situation set me off. Suddenly, the woman's mouth opened, revealing two large fangs, and lunged at my mother._

_ In a split second, before I could take in what was happening, I saw my mother's head roll away from her body, and blood spill all across the ground, soaking my pants and hands. My face remained blank, no tears, no screams over my mother's blood. I shuddered as I saw the woman's yellow eyes switch to me, she knelt down in front of me, brushing her bloody hand over my cheek, smudging my face with the mark of my mother's murder. She smiled, showing her red blotched fangs,_

_"Demigod...you sssshall dieee." I gasped, and turned to run as she stood up, preparing to bite down on my neck, and I lunged backward, reaching my hand out for whatever could save me from such a horrible, untimely, gruesome death. I didn't hesitate as my hand gripped around something metal, a crowbar, and I thrust it behind my head, closing my eyes as it clashed with the monster's head. It screamed and it burst into a flash of dust. My vision was blurry as I stared down at the strange liquid on the crowbar, demons didn't have blood, did they?_

_ My mother did, she was human. And now she was dead. I ran this thought through my head over and over, trying to process it. I screamed as I realized what had happened. It was all my fault, if I hadn't taken the phone from the store, I wouldn't have had to be picked up by my mother. She wouldn't have been angry. She wouldn't be dead. I crawled over to the wall, out of the pool of my mother's blood, and sat there for who knows how long. I noticed faintly it had started to rain, I was relived it washed away her blood from the street, though it remained on my clothes and tainted my pale hair. I heard a man's footsteps echo though the alley, slapping the puddles as he seemingly ran. His footsteps grew louder as he approached me. I stared into bright blue eyes as a tall man sat down next to me, I felt him shed his jacket as he placed it over me, _

_"Lila?" He spoke, softly, "Lila, sweetie, I'm so sorry about your mom, baby girl." I liked his voice, I noted, it was soft and warm, it made me feel safe. I didn't know anything that made me feel safe and warm like that. I turned to him,  
"W-Who are you?" I managed to stutter out, he smiled at me, and stretched out an arm over me, and pulled me closer to him. I felt him rub my cheek gently, removing the smudge. I didn't protest, and leaned against him, he was warm like his voice. _

_"I'm your daddy, sweetie. Your going to be okay, I'm not letting anything happen to you, Lila, I promise." The man smiled at me, I didn't question his words, I just nodded, leaning into the warmth of him. He stretched another arm under my legs, and lifted me up, still clutching me protectively to his chest. I tried to look down at my mother's body, but he pulled me closer so I couldn't see. He carried me for a long time, until I felt us being lifted by an elevator, a little less than a half hour later. I clutched his shirt tightly as he carried me into a golden room, and set me down on a large throne. I heard him talking in an urgent tone to a deep-voiced man, but was too tired to take a peak and look. I heard some women and men talking about me, asking my Daddy questions about why I was here. I was relieved when he came back and took me in his arms again. _

_"Sweetheart, I need to leave now. But my friend's going to take you home, okay?" I smiled slightly as he smoothed a strand of hair from my face, it felt nice having his warm hand on my cold skin. I clutched his jacket that I was wearing tighter to my body, and my lip quivered, I didn't want my daddy to leave me.  
"Why do you have to go? I want to stay with you." I protested, softly. Dad sighed, and touched my cheek softly.  
"I'm so sorry, baby girl, but it's not safe for you to be with me for too long." I could barely believe that someone that made me feel so safe could ever make me get hurt, but the honesty in his clear blue eyes caused me to nod.  
"Okay. But I'll miss you." Dad let out a gush of a laugh, smiling brightly.  
"I'll miss you too, Lila." He kissed my forehead, and I smiled. My eyes got glassy as he turned away from me, looking regretful. I clutched his jacket tighter to me, it smelled like fresh air and wind. If wind can have a smell, and it was warm, just like my Dad. _

_It made me feel safe._

* * *

"Lila, Lila? Lila!" I jolted up, my head suddenly aching as I did so. I saw Charlie sitting beside me on the floor, I was lying on a bed in what looked like a infirmary. I took in my surroundings and found myself rubbing the worn arm of my jacket, I hadn't stopped wearing it in six years, and it was still warm and always smelled fresh, and now I new why. Immortality apparently didn't only affect gods, but their surroundings.

"Whoa, easy." he said, lying me back down. I shook my head,  
"I'm fine. It's nothing." Charlie nodded,  
"Yeah, that's what Will said. He said you were just a bit surprised so you fainted like a little girl." I swatted him on the head, and he laughed,

"Ha! Your the one who fainted during sex-ed!" I retorted, he blushed,

"What? I was twelve!" He barked, I chuckled at him, and our bantering was cut off by a cough to our right. I turned and saw a young blonde boy,  
"Oh, yeah," Charlie said, "This is Alex Robins, he's Will's brother." Charlie explained, Alex smiled and winked at me, despite being a good three years younger, I smiled at him.  
"Yeah, look, there's a very important dude outside that wants to talk to you...so, yeah..." Alex looked a little unsettled, and countered away and took to jogging as soon as he got outside the door. I exchanged a baffled look with Charlie, who shrugged. My eyes widened as a tall, curly-black haired man walked into the room. He was wearing a nice jogging suit, with a jacket identical to my own, and he smiled brightly at me and my brother,  
"Hello. Y-You both got very big...since I last saw you." He murmured, shock stricken, he rubbed his neck, awkwardly. Charlie nodded at him, and I noticed their similarities, same black hair, same bright blue eyes. And even the similarities between myself and the man, same curly hair. Same bright blue eyes, too. The same milky skin and face. And I pieced together the puzzle before he confirmed what I thought,  
"I am Hermes," he said, smiling at me, "I'm your father."

* * *

WHOAAA BIG TWIST...yeah, not really. But PS this isn't meant to be a humor-fic, like I'll thrown in a few funny things here and there, but all and all it's gonna be pretty dramatic, not angsty, but romantic and dramatic.


	7. Brothers

**LILA'S POV**

I held my breath as I watched the man- my father- look at Charlie and I intently, as if he was waiting for us to make the first move, like he was afraid. Barely aware of it, I spoke up,

"Hi," Was all I was able to choke out, with a small wave. Not trusting myself to burst into ridiculous tears, I shut my mouth immediately after. Dad let out a gush of laughter, and smiled warmly at me,  
"Hi, sweetheart." I recognized the voice from that night six years ago, and couldn't help smiling back at him.

Charlie's eyes remained downcast, as if even looking at this man would be a hardship for him. I nudged him, glaring at him in a scolding way, he rolled his eyes,

"So, from what I've learned on my thirty second tour- this ain't common so...what's the deal, Pops?" Hermes flinched, as did I, at the venomous tone in his voice.

"Well, I wanted to see you both." Hermes explained, taking a breath as he did so.  
"What about your other kids, do you randomly visit them, too?" Charlie glowered at our father, I elbowed him harshly in the ribs, hissing under my breath,

"_Charlie!" _He shrugged in acknowledgement.  
"On occasion, yes. But I've arguably seen you two the least out of my children-" Charlie cut him off,

"Oh, jee, thanks." Charlie rolled his eyes, in the way that would've gotten him one of his many detentions at school.  
"Hold up," Hermes began to defend himself, "I did want to see you both. It's not that I didn't want to. But...your mother," I could tell he was looking for the right words, "She forbade me." Charlie stood up, outraged.

"So now your blaming our dead mom? Great dad you are!" With that, Charlie stormed out, I stood up from the medical bed, turning towards my dad, and shrugged,  
"I blame cable." Hermes laughed, and I couldn't help feel a surge of rage toward my brothers unethical behavior. For Gods' sake! He hated mom as much as I had! Probably more! It was easy to believe she'd kept our dad from his kids. And besides, if he came to watch me as soon after mom died, didn't that mean he loved us? Though I could never tell my brother that. He'd hate me for lying to him about everything that happened.  
"Sweetheart," Hermes started, I smiled encouragingly at him, "You look so grown up...you actually look a lot like my mother." I thought hard, thinking back to my brief time in middle school,  
"Maia? I look like Maia?" He looked surprised I knew her name, but nodded,  
"Definitely, same blonde hair and you're just as tiny as her. And pretty." Hermes flashed a warm smile, no doubt one similar to the one that melted the ice queen herself, Elaine Pierce. But it had a fatherly pride to it, like I'd seen in kindergarten, and when I'd asked my mother, 'Why isn't my daddy here?'. She'd tell me the same thing over and over, 'He didn't want to be.' Another reason why my mother sucked. She was a drop dead liar. Now I knew that, and I couldn't be more thrilled.  
"Thanks," I was warmed to the core by my father's words. His eyes took a more sympathetic look, and said softly,

"How are you, Lila?" It didn't take a genius to figure it out, he and I both knew what I'd lied about for so long.  
"I'm good." I said, sincerely. Hermes' phone vibrated in his pocket, and I was shocked when I heard voices coming from it...wait what are those things attached to the phone. They're hissing...like...snakes! I jumped backward when I heard them speak,

_'Hello, Lila! You got so tall!' _I heard a feminine voice say, I paled slightly.

_'Well, she was a day old when you last saw her. Considering that, since I haven't seen you in sixteen years, I'll let you off the hook. But a rat next time, mini-Maia,' _Said a male voice. Hermes read my expression, patting my shoulder, he explained, slightly vaguely,  
"Don't worry, these are my...er, snakes, I guess. George and Martha." Something about those names sparked in my mind,  
"Like that tv show couple?" I guessed, remembering something my old neighbor had told me when I was seven. Hermes laughed,

"Exactly." I bent down to look at the snakes, when Hermes tapped the phone, and, to my shock, it expanded into a four foot long staff with two full-grown snakes intertwined at the top.

"Hi, George. Hi, Martha." I spoke to the snakes, I thought this was ridiculous, and that I was hallucinating.

_'Hermes, sorry, to interrupt your reunion and everything...but Zeus needs you on Olympus ASAP.' _Martha said, Hermes cursed under his breath, and looked to me apologetically.

"I'll be back soon, okay, sorry, sweetheart." I smiled at him, though I was a little sad my dad time was getting cut off.

"That's okay," I lied, "And I'll try to talk to Charlie for you, calm him down ya' know." I smirked, Hermes nodded, smiling widely, something about his smile reminded me of Travis and Connor. He gave me a long look, filled with regret, and murmured,

"Love you, sweetie." Before I could think of how to respond, he was gone. When he did, my smile cracked, and I sighed,

"Bye, Daddy."

* * *

I was sitting on the beach, my feet dipped into the cool water. I hadn't been to a real beach since my mother dragged me to Milan when I was five. I sighed, lost in my thoughts, when I heard a howl of laughter behind, me and I felt an arm sling over my shoulder, and a kiss on my cheek. I turned to my right to see Travis, grinning at me,  
"Welcome to the family, baby sis!" He laughed, I smiled wide. I felt fantastic. The only girl in the Hermes Cabin for the last, what was it? Sixty years? I felt so special, though it was an immature thought.  
"Hey, big bro!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing hysterically. I put my arm around his shoulders, too. I felt Connor come up on my other side, mimicking his brother's actions, then smiling, and I realized I was right about the elfish resemblance between them and their -_our- _father. I wondered if I shared anything with him besides my curls, and my grandmother's looks.  
"I wish your brother was as cool, I tried to give him a man-hug and he punched me." Connor grumbled, I couldn't help but giggle,  
"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Connor rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah, right. Sure." He said, sarcastically. I smirked,  
"How was your talk with daddy-dearest?" Travis hissed, smugly. I took a breath, I barely knew these boys. But they were my brothers, and, oddly enough. I really did love them already, they were my big brothers, after all. I shrugged,  
"Okay, I guess. But, y'know, he had to go." Travis and Connor glared at nothing in particular, when Travis spoke up,

"Yeah, we get that. We haven't had an actual, civil conversation with Dad in years." I gaped, was that all I'd get? Meet him once or twice in my life and that's it? Connor read my expression and hurried to explain,

"Like, we haven't had a conversation with him that didn't end in yelling since we were eight or something." I sighed, rubbing my face in my hands,  
"Am I the only kid here who _likes _their parent?" Travis smiled reassuringly at me, his eyes twinkling,  
"Nah, we just don't like him 'cause of the whole Luke thing." I quirked an eye brow,

"What?" I asked, "Who's Luke?" Connor and Travis exchanged a glance, and Connor shook his head,

"That story can wait, sissy," I playfully glared at him for the odd nickname,

"But, long story short, he was our brother. He died, more or less it was Hermes' fault." Travis jumped in. _Another brother? _

"How many of us are there?" I asked, nearly

"Uh...the oldest at camp is Chris, he's eighteen. But he's at NYU on a mechanics scholarship for another month until the summer starts up again. There's us, your friendly neighborhood Stoll brothers." I smiled, amused, "You guys...uh...oh! And little Theo, he got here, like two months ago. He's four. Oh, we've got three other brothers out there, though. Gus Jackson, he's in Texas, he's forty or maybe older, something like that. Max Erics and Josh Scanlon, they're grown up, too." I took this in, it was so weird to imagine I had a brother old enough to be my father out there.  
But still, it was nice to have family.


	8. Sharp and Soft

okay, due to minimum reviews, i may not continue this (unlikely) but if i get 5 reviews for this chapter, i promise i will continue the story until I am satisfied and done w/ it. LLOOOONNNNGGGG chapter

* * *

**LILA POV **

The next month went pretty well.

Charlie turned out to be fantastic at sword work, which makes perfect sense to me. Considering when he was away at his fancy boarding school almost all the time and took fencing since he was six. I, on the other hand, totally sucked. I could barely lift one, and when I did, I nearly always ended up injuring myself, usually smacking myself in the head with the hilt. Or nearly decapitating Travis or Will.

The Ares kids gave up on me during my third day, even Clarisse. Who tried for an extra two days on her own since she's dating my brother, who put in the good word for me, which I totally appreciated. But Clarisse, too soon gave up. Her brothers and sisters thought I was too scrawny anyway, and could be used for bait for the monsters.

That made my brothers _really mad. _

The Apollo cabin gave me a week, when I tried out archery. They reminded me of the annoying popular kids, from the last time- years ago- I went to school. In looks, anyway, with their gorgeous curly, blonde hair and deep tan. I had blonde curly hair, too, but mine was always tangled and messy and was the same bleak shade as Draco Malfoy's. Something my peers had never let me forget, once upon a time. There's looked as if it had been kissed by the sun itself, and shone like gold when light hit it in the right way. But they didn't act like the prissy popular kids at my old rich snob school, they were funny and unique, and never ran out of things to say about anything. I liked Will even more after that, and not just because he had the looks to make Brad Pitt jealous, and two of his siblings; Kayla Sanders and Alex Robins. Kayla looked like she tried her very, very hardest to sever herself from the horde of Abercrombie look-a likes. She had dyed her hair _hot pink _and it hung to her shoulders, and a silver stud pierced into her nose with three earrings on each ear. Alex, looked like a mini-Will, with the same perfect gold hair and big bright azure eyes, and- to my annoyance- was two inches taller than me, despite being two years younger. He had a twin sister, Addy, who was a little to serious for me, though she shared the Apollo-looks. The entire time I was with them Alex was either flirting with me with cheesy pickup lines, or getting yelled at by his sister for being such a man-whore.

After I accidentally shot an Athena kid in the butt- not as funny as I'd imagined so many times- I gave up on them.

Pollux, though, was very sweet about everything. I'd met his father several times, and he seemed next to nothing like him. Despite his temper, he got in a gigantic fight with an Ares kid named Jason, the other day over a Patriots-Giants game. The Ares brats were right about one or two things, annoyingly enough. I was too small and frail to hold anything too heavy, so I was forced to take up the limited light weaponry at the camp. The Hephaestus Cabin's head-guy- who was also Kayla's boyfriend- Jake, was now getting me set up after he saw me playing darts the other night with Pollux and Travis.

Throwing knives.

Jake's little sister, Eliza, said they'd be perfect for me- less than a pound each, long distance. Very sharp, Travis and Connor. would be thrilled. Dangerous, pointy, shiny _and _you could sneak them onto a plane! Also adding onto the fact they made me look like a ninja.  
I fidgeted back and forth, I felt like such a loner all over again. I felt horrible for making Jake and his siblings go through all the trouble of having to make me new weapons. I knew it was his job, but I was the only half-blood apparently since 1890 who ever had flunked out of both archery _and_ swordsmen-ship.

How pathetic is that? _A _**_weapons_**_ drop out? Pathetic. _I recited Mr. D's words in my head after he'd been informed of my weapon problem. _He's probably right_, I thought bitterly. The only thing I ever really excelled at- and I mean _really _excelled- was stealing. And running, which generally what happened after I stole something. I heard a loud,  
"TA-DA!" And turned to see Jake holding out a very impressive looking cigar box, I smiled brightly, and he flipped the cover open very stylishly. The boy had class, I'd give him that.  
Inside were at least thirty small, very lethal daggers lined up against each other, folded very neatly and tightly until there was no space left. I could barely contain myself, they were so _shiny. _I suppose that was a Hermes-kid thing. Your attraction to shiny objects. Like porsches, rings, or deadly ninja weapons built by a twelve year old and her half-brother. Okay, maybe not so much the last one- but you get my point, shiny things is a turn on for us.  
"Well," Jake gestured to a dart board to his left, "Try 'em out, demigod barbie." I glared half-heartedly at him, but was too excited to be offended. I timidly held one on it's small hilt with three of my fingers, and held it up to my eyes, it was perfectly balanced. It felt right, I suppose this was how the Apollo kids felt with arrows, or Ares kids with blades. In a fluid motion, I flicked my wrist, and the knife went flying. The tip of the blade hit the dark board with chilling precision. I smiled wide, and turned back to Jake, who was laughing,

"Badass blondie, excuse me." He corrected himself, bowing with mock respect. I rolled my eyes,  
"You bet your ass, I'm badass!" I smirked, my big brothers had definitely begun to rub off on me. Jake chuckled,

"Well go show off your, uh, badass-ness to your delinquents." I smiled, knowing he meant Travis and Connor, and snatched the box from him quickly.  
"Oh, Lila!" I heard Eliza's tiny voice call behind me, "The Mist affects your knives, they'll just look like a bunch of bracelets to other people." She walked up to me and grabbed the box,  
"And just in case," She took out one of the knives, I noticed it was slightly bigger than the other bronze blades, "If you twist the hilt on this one, it becomes a sword, we figured it might come in handy at some point." I smiled gratefully at her,  
"Thanks, Eliza! Thanks, Jake- oh, and Jakey-boy?" He turned around, and nodded, he still owed me for the barbie comment.

"Careful not to knock up Kayla- Apollo would kill you!" I giggled, running out of the cabin. I heard Jake's irritated protests behind me, but I was out of earshot already when they started, I felt myself hit something rather large as I ran. I caused me and the person to fall backward, me on top of the person, a little awkwardly. I opened my eyes, to meet dark violet ones. They were gorgeous in shade, though they were partially hidden by shaggy black curls, which fell perfectly around the boy's handsome face.

I recognized him immediately, my friend, Pollux. My ivory skin flushed pink, and Pollux laughed,

"'Sup!" He chuckled, I took account the awkward position, I was completely and totally on top of him, and we'd attracted very embarrassing attention from the other campers. Pollux's tanned skin was flushed, too, I could tell. I quickly leapt off of him as I heard a man's voice yell out,

"Get a room!" Pollux's eyebrows turned down into a glare, and he turned around to see his own father, laughing at his son's predicament.

"C'mon," Pollux said, jumping up, I felt so tiny next to him, he stretched out a hand and I took it, smiling thankfully up at him. He pulled me up with ease.

"Thanks, dude." I smiled, he smiled back, flashing his pearly white teeth at me. I looked back where Dionysus was, he really _did _look a lot like his dad. Except he seemed more youthful and healthy...and hot.

"I see you got your...uh...what'd you get from the Hephaestus boy, um, Jake!" I picked up the box off the ground and handed it to him, he opened it and his eyes widened,  
"Sick." He murmured, taking one in his palm, I smirked,  
"Jealous, boozer?" Pollux nudged me, and rolled his eyes,  
"I swear to Gods you were cloned from Travis and Connor." I smiled widely,  
"Maybe that's a good thing! Besides, I'm glad to have brothers- they're fun, I love 'em, ya' know." Something seemed to pass over Pollux's purple eyes, and his lips quirked up in a calm smile,  
"Yeah, I know." I remembered what Travis had told me a few weeks ago, about Pollux's brother, Castor, who died, and I winced,  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Pollux. I wasn't thinking, sorry-" Pollux put a hand on my shoulder, and began to walk with me. I could see the amphitheater in sight,  
"It's fine, really." He reassured me, patting my back, his face got a far off expression,  
"I'm glad you're happy, it's not something you should apologize for," I nodded,  
"I can't imagine...what it must be like." I meant to think it, but it came out, to my horror. Pollux sighed, running a hand through his curly hair,  
"It's- it was awful at first, but now it's just, weird. Like, I'll turn around and want to say something to my brother, and I just...can't." I rubbed his arm, sympathetically.  
"From one twin to another," I began, shakily, "I get it. Of course, my brother isn't dead or anything. But I barely saw him when we were little, only in the summer." Pollux turned to me,  
"Why the hell not?" He enquired, I shrugged my shoulders,

"My mom sucked, so she jumped at every opportunity to get us out of the way. She sent Charlie off to boarding school in England when he was six, tried to send me, but I kept getting kicked out," I smirked proudly, "So, she kept me at home." Pollux nodded,  
"That sucks, sorry," I nodded, shrugging, "So, why didn't she just send ya' off here then?" I shrugged,

"Maybe she didn't know Dad was a god. Maybe she was just too much of a bitch to admit she was wrong."  
"So what? You ran away where Will and I found you guys?" I remembered, he didn't know about mom and Ian.

"Nope." I muttered, as we entered the amphitheater, "Mom got offed my some freaky vampire thing in front of me, when I was little. Charlie and I ran away from our stepdad, Ian, when we were eleven." I explained. Pollux's eyes widened and met my blue gaze, shocked.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. That must've been so traumatic for you." Pollux sighed, sitting down close beside me.  
"That's okay. My mother and I were never, ever close. And I don't remember any of it anyway. No one really knows what happened, exactly." I lied. Pollux shifted his body, his eyebrows raised, suspiciously.

"I thought you said she was killed by a vampire-thing." My face blanked, and I stuttered, how the hell could I make such a careless mistake? After six years of keeping it to myself? Lying about what I remembered?

"I-I-I,uh," I trembled slightly, "Please don't tell Charlie!" I gasped, clutching his hand, tightly. He took my shoulders, gently, in his hands,  
"It's okay, it's okay," He reassured me, softly stroking my shoulder with his hand, "I won't tell him...you said you didn't know, didn't you?" I found myself blubbering into hysterics, I was usually so excellent at lying!

"Yeah...but, I-I just couldn't...I-" Pollux smiled, gently at me, and I felt my words fade away, as I looked into his eyes. It was like I was melting when he smiled at me like that, I wonder if this was what Elaine felt when she looked into Hermes' eyes. Pollux's smile blanked out suddenly, and suddenly, he kissed me.

I never kissed any boys before. I left school when I was eleven, and before that, none of the boys liked me, I was too annoying and never paid attention. My mind was always somewhere else. Now, my mind was in one place. Here. No where else, I felt warmth spreading through me, and only began to process what had happened when he pulled away. I remembered his lips were soft. And I remembered, he was nice, he understood me, he was sweet. He was Pollux.

* * *

REVIEW


	9. Pink

REVIEW PLEASE I HAVE LIKE NONNNNNEEEEEE :'(

* * *

I swear I've never smiled so big in my life. Pollux had gone to the Hephaestus Cabin to check on a friend of his that was injured. He'd winked at me and dashed off. Now, I'm _skipping _back to my cabin- I feel so ridiculous and girly, but- truthfully- I could be wearing a pink, frilly dress and be dancing the ballet, and I wouldn't care. I'd still have the embarrassing pink flush on my cheeks, the fuzzy feeling in my stomach, my toes curling in my big UGG boots and the taste of grapes on my lips. In the back of my head I was getting a little worried over the growing fogginess in my senses. Something I guess was the norm when you suck the face of the God of Wine's son. How corny is that? Very, I know. It's like a demigod chick-flick. I tried to bite down on my lower lip to cover my smile as I hopped cheerily- but slightly less coordinated then usual- into the cabin.

"Hey, little sis!" I jumped a little- like I said, dulled senses- as Travis jumped down from his bunk above mine.

"Oh, uh, s-sup!" I stuttered, still shaken from Travis spooking me in my current state of mind.

"You okay? You look a little...weird...and" Travis placed his fist under his chin, looking me up and down with curiosity. He put his face closer to mine and sniffed,

"You been drinking or something?" I glared at him,

"No! I-I am absolutely shocked you would think that," I hiccuped, I made a note to get Pollux back for this later,

"Well, yeesh, sorry," Travis raised his hands in surrender, "But you do look a little weird, Li'."

"Gee, thanks! Just the sort of thing a girl likes to hear!" I stuck my tongue out at him, Travis smirked,

"I don't consider you a 'girl' that much. More like a dude with boobs. Tiny- but still there, you get me?" I flushed and my brother laughed as my ivory cheeks blushed so obviously,

"Pervert!" I yelled punching him lightly in the arm, he rubbed it a little,

"What? That's what I'm here for!" Travis laughed as I tried my best to hide my grin with a scowl, and failed miserably.

"You disgust me!" I managed to force out, before bursting into laughter. Travis rolled his eyes,

"You're nuts, you know that? Or drunk. Or both." Travis poked me in the arm to prove his point as I stumbled back, _Dammit, Pollux! _I thought furiously, and I countered, regaining my composure,

"Oh, because you're so normal." My words were drenched in sarcasm as I rolled my eyes,

"So, I couldn't help but noticing you and Boozer getting jiggy with it on the ground. Impressive. Guess that's why you're all loopy. Honestly I didn't think you were the kinky kind but you know, whatever!" With that, Travis

turned and walked out the door, whistling. I blushed, and clenched my fists, running after him,

"Shut up, Travis! And who the hell says 'jiggy with it'?" I yelled, chasing after him as he laughed. We caught a few curious glances and people started laughing. I saw Travis sprint over to a tall, very tanned young guy with a curly mop of black hair and dramatically contrasting bright blue eyes. Travis yelled,

"Save me!" And he ducked behind the man, dipping as if I couldn't see him behind the man barely three inches taller than him.

"What'd you do now?" The guy sighed, crossing his arms and glaring disapprovingly at my brother. Travis opened his mouth to explain then the situation, my face to flushed with embarrassment and half-hearted rage. I looked positively terrifying. The man raised his hand to stop Travis' lame excuse, and turned toward me, smiling,

"Hi, whatever damage my idiot- I mean, brother-," Travis sulked slightly, "has caused- I'm sure our dad'll pay for it." I beamed, my anger melting away. As it did I felt my senses sober slightly, too, thank the Gods.

"Oh! You're Chris, right!" I exclaimed, behind him, Travis stood up, cautiously and went over to stand by me. I glared at him for good measure and then let him put me into a brotherly head-lock,

"Yup, he's C-Rod!" Chris cocked an eyebrow,

"Since when do you call me C-Rod?" I bit my lip, Travis just set himself up for this stuff,

"Since now." Travis stated, "This is Lila! Our baby sister! We've got two knew brothers, too- Theo and Charlie!" Chris muttered something about man-whore fathers, but grinned at me genuinely, patting my head,

"Fantastic! I can't wait to meet the other two spawn! No offense, but we're all generally the demon spawn at Camp." Chris explained, and I nodded,

"Yeah, I figured that out when there's apparently a 'Code 11'." *

"Ah, yes. The bomb threat code. Connor and I started that one when we were only six!" Travis bragged, smiling proudly. I laughed,

"Nice. So...how are you aloud to be here, again?" I teased, crossing my arms, Travis rolled his eyes,

"I happen to be fantastic at demolition. It came in handy when exploding large things. Like giants!" Travis fist-pumped the air as he said this.

"No shit." Chris muttered, rolling his azure eyes,

"Hey, guys!" I heard someone shout from behind us, we turned in sync to see Connor waving us down from the roof of the Athena cabin. Not unusual at all. Connor jumped off the roof, grimacing as he landed on his ankle awkwardly. Then limped over to speak with us, carrying a large rolled up sheet of paper.

"Sup, C-Rod!" Chris raised his arms,

"Since when the hell do you people call me C-Rod!" He yelled.

"Jeez, dude- be chill. You're girlfriend's rubbing off on you, man." Travis reached up and ruffled Chris' already messy hair.

"Least I have one." Chris retorted.

"I do so have one!" Travis objected, childishly, "Katie!" Ah, yes. Katie Gardener. Sweetest girl ever and the only person I've seen, thus far, to be able to even partially keep Travis from setting things on fire. And stop him in his tracks. But usually it involved Travis being tied to a chair with strawberry vines. Affective, though. And it wasn't like Travis was complaining. Nor was Chiron. I swear she and Travis were like some tacky 90's sitcom couple. Except a bit more perverted.

"Oh, yeah. Wait- she didn't dump you yet? Damn, I owe Jake twenty, then." Chris grumbled. Travis gawked,

"You're taking bets against your own little brother, harsh, dude." Travis shook his head, and Connor and I shared a look. Travis saw,

"Aw! C'mon, guys! I'm not that pathetic!" I intervened, holding up Connor's hand with the rolled-up paper,

"Okay, before we go down _that _road," Travis pouted, "Let's see whatever cool crap Connor swiped." Connor mock bowed in thanks,

"Thank you, sissy. Okay," He dramatically raised the paper above his head, and looked around, "What I'm about to show you is _highly classified _stuff. Only we can know. None of the other noobs in this camp." I didn't bother pointing out his awful word choice- "noobs"? Really?

We all nodded, and Connor folded the paper out delicately. I looked down at it, tilting my head,

"So...it's...blueprints? That's it?" Travis said, looking at his little brother incredulously,

"Weak, dude." I agreed, shaking my head. Even Charlie could come up with cooler stuff...where the hell was Charlie, anyway? Whatever, probably off stabbing some minors,

"No! It's _underground schematics! _For the Camp, you know!"Connor gleefully choked out, Chris sighed,

"Okay...so why is this cool?" He said, Connor glared at him,

"It would give us unlimited power, man! Think outside your little brain," Chris scowled at him. And I caught on, but Travis beat me to it,

"Isn't that just the Labyrinth from years ago? Dude, not okay. I'm all for world conquering and theft- but we really should give that thing to Mr. D! Remember Castor, Olivia and Lee died cause of that thing!" Connor shook his head,

"No way! It's not the labyrinth! It goes deeper! Well, it doesn't _go _deeper. But it starts deeper. Like you have to walk a while to get down. It's probably just the camp, so we could pop in and out of cabins no problem! It'd make swiping stuff that much easier, dudes. Come on- what the hell is the worst that could happen?"

**

* * *

**

**dammit, connor don't jinx it you idiot! **

***- Code 11, Cabin 11- eh? eh? im so clever (hehe) **


	10. Dangerous Thoughts

Charlie's POV

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dangerous Thoughts_**

I was falling asleep, now. I fought to keep my eyes open, Lila still wasn't back to our cabin, yet. It was already dark out, she should be. I worriedly wondered where she could be, off with Travis and Connor somewhere. I grimace. I have nothing against my..._half-brothers, _but I never see my sister anymore. Not since she got so caught up with those guys. And they're sure as hell aren't a good influence. Barely any of these kids here are, for her. My eyes snapped open as a heard a knock at the door,  
"Come in!" I called, groaning as I sat up. A good looking boy came in, whistling. His left ear was pierced six times with a simple hoop in the other, and his shaggy blonde hair stuck out at every angle.

"Sup, dude, I'm Alex, in case you forgot." I grunted in response as he shook a blue cardboard FedEx-looking box in his hands, curiously.  
"A package got dropped off at the Big House for you and Lila." He passed it to me, and I fumbled it, he scoffed and shoved his hands in his too-low pockets as he twisted around and strutted out of our cabin. I rolled my eyes as I picked it up. I examined the note tapped to the front with slight interest. I had to stop my teeth from breaking as they gritted against each other with fury as I read on,

_Charlie and Lila- _

_Hope these come in handy._

_-Dad_

"_Dad?" _I began, I tried to control my breathing, "That fucking bastard honestly thinks he deserves to call himself _'Dad'?" _I fumed. I took the blue box in my hands and slammed it roughly into the wall, hitting a painting that had been ruined by spray paint. It broke in half.  
I fell back onto a bunk bed, I felt a bag of Cheetos crunch underneath me, but I ignored it. I don't care if our mother was a complete and total bitch, especially to Lila. Hermes still left her pregnant and alone at only twenty years old. Of course, Elaine wasn't around me enough to make me properly loathe her. But she didn't deserve to be called _'Mom' _anymore than Hermes did _'Dad' _it's not like either of them were ever there. Not really.

I sighed as I looked at the painting, Chiron'll be pissed I broke it. I already broke four Apollo camper's sculptures this week and two prototypes of some invention Leo- some Hephaestus kid- was working on lately. His sister chased me with a wrench until I found Pollux. Pollux then got out his "Vines of Doom".

I won't lie, I'm a bit jealous of Lila. It's been forever where she and I weren't equals- sharing everything, good and bad. It's part of the "twin package", I guess. But, now she has Travis and Connor. And Pollux. She doesn't need me, anymore. I sighed, I like my new brothers, and Lila could've done worse with Pollux, even if they're not official as far as I know, yet.

I looked out the window and saw Lila, Connor, Travis and some lanky latino guy crowded together in a huddle looking at something, a little pang shot through my stomach. I never like mischief or theft, I guess. I was pretty much raised at this fancy military camp in London, Lila got to rome and quickly figured out she loved chaos. I envy her freedom, her happiness, I hope I can have that someday. But I don't think it'll happen here.

_I wish neither of us ever got to this fucking camp. _I blinked as the cruel thought ran through my head. It was so selfish of me! Lila's my sister, and this is, like, the first time she's ever been this happy before!

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I collapsed onto the bed again, heaving a sigh. I closed my eyes, praying to whomever will listen to make everything return to the way it was. I wish I could be happy for my sister. I bit my lip as my mind elapsed into blissful oblivion.

* * *

_"Charlie Blair Pierce, son of Hermes." A booming voice rang out. I looked up and stared into a man's broad olive-toned face. He looked me up and down and sighed, _

_"I am resorted to the Greek's disgraceful spawn...how humiliating." The man rubbed his neck with anxiety before turning a stern glare back to me.  
"We have observed you. We believe you can help us." The dark skinned man _

_"W-Who's 'we'? Who are you?" His black eyes narrowed, and I swallowed with worry. This guy reminded me of Mr. D, radiating off-putting power. Except this had a different air, as if it dulled my senses, made me slower and more vulnerable. I don't like this, I decided.  
"I am Serapis. God of Dreams." The man answered. I quirked an eyebrow with suspicion._

_"I thought that was Morpheus." I stated, Serapis puffed his chest out, offended.  
"Typical Greek, thinking you know everything." I bit my lip from saying anything idiotic or potentially life-threatening.  
"But, no. I am not Morpheus. I am no Greek, son of Hermes." I gritted my teeth at the title, Serapis smirked, "Ah, angry with your father, I see?" I didn't respond.  
"Exactly why I have no children, ungrateful. But, I am Serapis, God of Dreams of all Egyptians who honor themselves by worshiping me. " I blinked, this guy wasn't narcissistic at _all,_ I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic thought._

_"Hello, then...uh, Lord Serapis." I remembered a satyr calling Pollux's dad "Lord Dionysus". May as well play it safe and try not to cross the dude with the freaky god powers. _

_"There is a battle approaching, son of Greece. Your brothers and sisters shall fall foe to the children of Egypt." Serapis' bellowing voice rang out, sending a static shock through my body. I shuddered a little, _

_"I-Is this a prophecy?" I guessed, my eyebrows going up. _

_"Do I look like an Oracle, boy?" Serapis questioned, his eyebrow forwarding. I shook my head furiously, _

_"No, sir...but, why are you telling me this." Serapis stood up straight, _

_"Demigods shall fall to their dooms on both sides, as Egypt and Greece are now falling under equal power," I didn't argue, "This war shall rage forever, as the Gods shall not intervene."  
"But, it can't just go on forever!" I protested, _

_"Would I be here if it could not, foolish mortal?" Serapis growled, I gulped and shook my head. _

_"Good. But, to tip the scale, thus ending this inevitable war, one side shall need to have the...what do you mortals call it...a man on the inside." _

_"Y-You want me to...betray my...family." I forced out the last word, Serapis laughed bitterly._

_"Ha! As I said, we have been watching you, boy. They are not your family- only that young female, you consider your family. We can insure her safety in this battle- something your father and his cannot promise. After all, you truly would do _anything _for her, would you not?" I shuddered, _

_"Anything."_

* * *

Somewhere in the world, a dark haired man clutched at his chest as a pain shot through, he'd failed again.


End file.
